Algiers (Europa Universalis II)
Algiers is a Country (Europa Universalis II) in Europa Universalis II. There wasn't a historical country of this name, but it represents the Muslim tribes in the area of modern Algeria. In normal games, its provinces are coloured dark yellow. In the fantasia scenario, its provinces are Light Orange. Algiers uses the default AI File Creating Algiers Should it cease to exist, Algiers can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game from provinces in the Mahgreb area of North Africa. It must include at least one of the following four provinces: *Atlas *Aures *Al Djazir (the default capital) *Kabylia It may also contain Orania. Revolt.txt does not include a default culture or religion. An Ottoman event that happens within 1000 days after 1 January 1710 (i.e. up to 10th September 1712) will grant independence to Algiers if option A is selected (the usual AI choice). Starting Position Algiers exists at the beginning of all the historical scenarios 1419 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 100 in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its cores. It has 2 stability, and level 1 in all technologies. 1492 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 100 in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its cores. It has 2 stability, level 1 infrastructure, level 2 trade, level 4 land, and level 5 naval. 1617 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 250 in the treasury. It owns and controls just one province - Orania. It has 3 stability, level 5 infrastructure, level 5 trade, level 16 land, and level 18 naval. 1700 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 250 in the treasury. It owns and controls three provinces - Aures, Al Djazir, and Kabylia. It has 2 stability, level 5 infrastructure, level 5 trade, level 20 land, and level 20 naval. 1773 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 250 in the treasury. It owns and controls all its cores. It has 3 stability, level 5 infrastructure, level 6 trade, level 33 land, and level 30 naval. 1795 In this scenario, Algiers has Arabic and Berber cultures, Sunni religion, and 250 in the treasury. It owns and controls all its cores. It has 3 stability, level 5 infrastructure, level 6 trade, level 33 land, and level 30 naval. Monarchs Algiers has the following monarchs. There is a big gap until 1710, because the region was, historically, under Ottoman rule. Leaders Algiers has no historical explorers or conquistadors. Generals Admirals Events Algiers has a major events file. The Ottoman Vassalization of Al-Djazaïr The Ottoman Vassalization of Al-Djazaïr event is triggered between 1520 and 1524 if the Ottoman Empire exists, and your leader Barberus has not been killed. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options here. Option A (Accept the Protection of the Grand Sultan) makes Algiers a vassal of the Ottoman Empire, gives them 500 ducats, +100 relations with the Ottomans, and +1 stability. It also triggers a related event for the Ottomans. Option B (Decline the Sultan's Offer) worsens relations with the Ottomans by -100, 1 galleon and 1 transport, and also loses them 1 stability. Refugee Events There are three events that are part of the Spanish expulsion events chain. The first two are triggered by different options from one event. Moor Refugees from Al-Andalus /'Moor Exodus from Al-Andalus' If Spain owns both Andalusia and Murcia at any point between 1st January 1493 and 1st January 1499, they will get the first expulsion event, which will happen up to 30 days later. If Spain picks option A (the usual choice by the AI), Algiers gets the Refugees event. If they pick option B, Algiers gets the Exodus event. The Exodus event has two options. Option A is This means Holy War, option B is Unfortunately our hands are boud. These events have the following outcome: The Holy War option also gives a 36-month casus belli against Spain, and royal marriages with Morocco and Granada. Some of the other Muslim events related to the expulsions may put Algiers into a military alliance. Morisque Refugees from Al-Andalus If Spain owns both Grenada and Gibraltar between 1st Jan 1600 and 1st Jan 1612, and did not pick option B in the second expulsion event, they get the third up to 30 days later. If they choose option A, they trigger this event. Algiers gains 10,000 population in one random province, and 15,000 in another. They also gain 1200 investment in both trade technology and land technology, 500 extra ducats in the treasury, and 6 merchants. They lose 2 stability, and 1 inflation Category:Europa Universalis II African countries